REINKARNASI
by di kala anda menjelajah fanfic
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Saat Ashura Bereinkarnasi Ke Tubuh naruto , Dia Tak Kehilangan Ingatan Nya Tetapi Yang Hilang Hanya Kemampuan Dan Teknik Dimasa Lalunya Saja (SEMENTARA) , Dan kondisi Tersebut Dialami Indra Juga ...WTF! (FIC INI CUMAN EKSPERIMEN DOANG BRO UNTUK MENJADI BAHAN PENELITIAN MUNGKIN SAJA AKAN KU HAPUS :V)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Anda pasti tau Naruto bukan punya saya , Btw foto cover fanfic ini pun bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning : Bahasa gak baku , Gaje , Abal abal , Mungkin mainstream :v , Mungkin aja membosan kan , Flame boleh biar ada pedes pedesnya Dikit , Ini Hasil imajinasi dari authornya sendiri.**

 **PROLOG...**

Suatu hari dimana pertarungan antara 2 orang saudara kandung sedang bertempur untuk memperebutkan warisan ayah mereka.

Ting...

Ting...Ting...

Ting...

Terlihat dua orang yang bertarung dengan sangat sengit diatas atap suatu bangunan , Mereka berdua bertempur dengan lihai nya memainkan senjata mereka masing - masing.

Jika ada orang yang bertanya tanya siapa yang sedang bertarung tersebut , Maka akan kujawab mereka adalah Ōtsutsuki Ashura dan Ōtsutsuki Indra , Mereka adalah anak dari Ōtsutsuki Hogoromo atau yang biasa disebut dengan julukan Rikudou Sennin , dan Sage Of Sixs Path.

Dan jika ada bertanya kenapa mereka bertarung , maka akan kujawab mereka berdua sedang bertarung untuk memperebutkan warisan ayah mereka dan bertarung dengan ideologi mereka masing - masing.

CHANGE TO SCENE FIGHT

Ting...

Tinggg... Brukssss...

Swusshhhhh...

BOOMMMMM...

Tampak dari kejauhan terlihat dua benda raksasa yang bersinar dalam gelap nya malam dengan warna berbeda yang sebelah kiri berwarna neon kuning transfaran dan di sebelah kanan berwarna ungu terang , Wujud benda raksasa yang berwarna neon kuning seperti bentuk rubah raksasa yang memiliki sembilan ekor dan memiliki tiga wajah (Mungkin :v) , Sedangkan wujud benda berwarna ungu terang seperti wujud Tengu.

Dua makhluk superior itu pun saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"Kakak kita tak perlu saling bertarung seperti ini , Kita bisa saling bantu membantu untuk mencapai keinginan ayah yaitu mencapai perdamaian Kakak !"

Ucap Ashura yang sedang bertukar pukulan dengan Indra menggunakan mode Tailed Beats.

"Diam kau Ashura , Aku tak perlu bantuan mu karena dengan kekuatan ku , Aku bisa menciptakan perdamaian dengan ideologi ku sendiri !"

Ucap Sang Kakak dengan nada yang marah dan wajah yang cemberut.

Seketika Susanoo milik Si indra , Dengan cepat nya menebas Sang Adik yang dalam mode Tailed Beast , Namun dengan cepat dia melompat untuk menghindari tebasan yang mematikan tersebut.

Swusshhhh...

BOOMMMMM...

Gunung yang terkena shockwave bekas tebasan pedang Susanoo seketika saja langsung terbelah menjadi dua , Dan eksperisi milik sang bungsu pun menjadi cemberut.

'Jika seperti ini terus bisa bisa warga desa bisa kena imbasnya'.

Ashura dengan cepat nya langsung pergi ke arah lain agar mencari tempat yang aman untuk pertarungan skala besar ini.

"Ashuraaaa , Tak kan kubiarkan kau kabur !".

Tiba tiba muncul sayap dibalik punggung Susanoo miliknya , Dan seketika langsung terbang untuk mengejarkan Si Adiknya yang kampret ( NJAYYY :v ).

Setelah beberapa menit Si Bungsu sedang mencari tempat yang luas dan aman untuk melakukan pertarungan dengan kakaknya yang bedebah itu (LOL :v) , Dia pun melihat lapangan yang sangat luas yang dipenuhi pohon pohon atau yang bisa disebut hutan.

'Ahhh , Itu dia tempat nya'.

Si Ashura pun berhenti ditempat yang luas dan penuh dengan hutan itu , Dan tiba tiba dari atas datang Susanoo , Dengan keras nya langsung menukik kebawah menuju Ashura bersiap siap untuk menebas dengan dua pedang yang sedang dipegang Susanoo.

"Rasakan ini adik ku yang sialan".

Namun Ashura dengan cepat menahan tebasan tersebut menggunakan dengan ekor.

Tiba tiba tanah yang dipijak rubah pun langsung retak dan berubah menjadi kawah , Karena shockwave tebasan pedang tersebut akibatnya tempat yang awalnya hutan lebat langsung berubah menjadi tempat yang tandus (WEW :3).

Ashura pun dengan cepat nya melompat menjauh dan bersiap siap mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif untuk menciptakan Bijuu Dama.

"Baik lah Kakak , Aku akan menghentikan mu apa pun yang terjadi , Dengan cara mengalah kan mu bersiap lah ! "

"Heh , Coba saja kalau bisa".

Setelah mengatakan itu Si Kakak pun langsung membuat panah dan busur yang terbakar dalam panasnya api hitam Amaterasu untuk memanah Ashura.

Setelah mereka berdua selasai dalam proses pembentukan serangan mereka kini mereka siap menembak kan nya.

"Rasakan ini Kakak **' BIJUU DAMA'**

Si Bungsu pun langsung menembakkannya

"Rasakan ini Adik Payah **' AMATERASU ARROW'** ".

Si Sulung pun langsung menembakkannya.

 **SLOW MOTION***

Dalam waktu bersamaan , Dua serangan tersebut dengan perlahan hampir bertemu dan ...

BOOOMMMMMMMMM...

 **STOP SLOW MOTION***

 **END SCENE FIGHT***

 ***CHANGE SCENE***

Walaupun mereka meninggal tetapi jiwa dan semangat bertarung mereka tetap hidup atau yang bisa di bilang mereka melakukan reinkarnasi

Demi generasi , Demi jaman , Dan demi abad mereka lalui dengan pertarungan hidup dan mati.

Jika ada yang bertanya , kapan pertarungan takdir ini akan berakhir , maka akan aku jawab , I Don't Know :v.

 **CHANGE SCENE***

Tanggal 10 Oktober Tahun XXXX , Adalah hari dimana lepasnya Kyuubi dan hari dimana lahir nya seorang anak.

 **' KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU'.**

Tiba tiba saja muncul asap besar yang membuat semua orang kaget , Kaget karena dibalik asap itu adalah Kyuubi.

"Hahahahah , Akhirnya aku bebas hahahah sebelum kuhancurkan tempat ini aku harus menghabisi orang yang meng Summon aku. ck , Memang nya dia pikir aku ini siapa sih se Enak nya main panggil aja , Yahhh walaupun begitu sisi positif nya aku telah bebas hahah"

Kyuubi tiba tiba merasakan chakra yang akrap lebih tepatnya yang dia benci.

"Chakra ini seperti milik Madara uang dipenuhi dengan perasaan kebencian , grrrrrrr akan ku bunuh kau".

Namun Celaka Kyuubi Tanpa Sengaja Menatap Sharingan Si Pria Bertopeng Tersebut , Dan Sharingan Nya Pun Berputar Dengan Cepat.

"Turutilah perintah ku !"

Ucap pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Sialan kau".

Hanya itu yang bisa diucap kan Kyuubi sebelum dia benar benar di kontrol oleh Si Pria Misterius tersebut.

Tiba tiba saja Kyuubi nemfokuskan energi positif dan negatif untuk membentuk Bijuu Dama lalu menembakkan ke patung Hokage.

SWUSSHHHHH...

Saat hampir mengenai patung wajah Hokage , Tiba tiba Yondaime Hokage Si Yellow Flash atau bisa disebut Namikaze Minato.

Tiba tiba Bijuu Dama menghilang dan...

BOOMMMMMMMM...

Ternyata Bijuu Dama telah dipindahkan menggunakan Jikkukan No Jutsu.

 ***SKIP***

 ***Beberapa saat kemudian***

Kyuubi sudah mulai sadar dari Genjutsu Uchiha , Dan dia melihat kesekitar , Lalu dia melihat Minato sedang memegang seseorang Anak.

Kyuubi pun mulai sadar karena Minato menggerakkan tanda segel tangan yang dia ketahui , Lalu Bayi tersebut diletakkan di suatu tempat (Gue lupa :v)

"Jadi Si Yondaime Bedebah itu ingin menyegel ku ke seorang Bayi ? , Beraninya dia akan kubunuh Anak itu".

Lalu Kyuubi ingin menusuk Bayi tersebut menggunakan kukunya , Namun Kushina sudah menyadarinya lalu dia berteriak.

"Minato , Lindungi Naruto , Kyuubi ingin membunuh Anak ku ! ".

Kushina Dengan Khawatir Langsung Berlari Ke Arah Anak Nya Yaitu Naruto.

BRESSS...

Ayah dan Ibu Naruto dengan berani nya melindungi Naruto , Walaupun mereka ditusuk Kyuubi di perutnya.

Lalu Minato berkata "Bicara lah dengan dia karena kita mungkin akan meninggal sebentar lagi ".

Minato tersenyum dengan dibibir ya mengalir darah segar.

"Naruto jangan pilih-pilih.. makanlah yang banyak.. biar cepat besar. Mandilah tiap hari biar hangat lalu jangan begadang dan banyaklah istirahat, terus carilah teman sedikit juga tak apa cukup beberapa teman yang bisa dipercaya.. Lalu… belajar dan kuasailah ninjutsu.. jangan seperti Ibu yang payah, tapi.. tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan.. Jadi, janganputus asa kalau ada yang nggak berjalan lancar. Patuhlah pada guru serta senior.. Dipengguruan dan.. yang paling penting soal larangan shinobi .. sebisanya.. jangan meminjam uang tabunglah.. uang hasil misi.. jangan minum sake sampai usiamu 20 tahun lalu jangan terlalu banyak minum… karena buruk buat kesehatan! Lalu soal cewek.. Ibu juga tak begitu mengerti.. yah .. karena didunia cuma ada cewek dan cowok.. Jadi, suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik, tapi jangan sama cewek aneh ya! Carilah cewek seperti Ibu! Lalu satu lagi larangan.. hati-hatilah sama guru Jiraiya.

Naruto… pasti banyak.. penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu tetaplah ingat jati dirimu dan milikilah Cita-cita Lalu percaya dirilah.. kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya. Ibu sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam-macam hal dan lebih lama bersama.. serta mencintaimu".

itu lah kata-kata terakhir Kushina kepada naruto dengan sedih,

Dan kata- kata terakhir minato singkat hanya lah.

" Naruto.. apa yang ingin ayah katakan.. sama seperti.. ibumu yang cerewet".

Lalu Minato pun berkata **SHIKKI FUJIN NO JUTSU'**

POV ASHURA/NARUTO*

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ku , Kenapa ini ada darah ?".

Lalu Naruto/Ashura pun langsung menatap ke atas.

Dengan wajah terkejut dia berkata.

"Siapa mereka berdua ? , Kenapa mereka menolongku ?".

Lalu Dia Melihat Tangannya Lalu Dia sangat Terkejut.

"Kenapa fisik ku seperti bayi. Hmmmmmmmm mungkin aku bereinkarnasi , Terakhir kali aku ingat , Waktu itu aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan terhadap anak anak ku , Dan anehnya kenapa aku masih ingat dengan ingatan ku yang dimasa lalu ?! , Ahhh tiba tiba Mmerasa mengantuk... ZzZzZzz.."

Beberapa saat kemudian datang lah seorang Kakek Tua memakai baju hitam dan memakai topi perang :v.

"Minato , Kushina... sial sku terlambat"

Lalu Kakek Tua itu atau yang bisa disebut sebagai Sandaime Sang Profesor atau yang bisa disebut Sarutobi Hiruzen , Menengok kearah Bayi yang tertidur pulas.

Tiba tiba dia melihat suatu segel diperut anak tersebut , Lalu mata nya pelebar kaget.

"Apakah Minato dan Kushina mengorbakan dirinya untuk menyegel Kyuubi kedalam anak nya sendiri ?! , Mungkin dia mempercayai anaknya sendiri untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi , Aku akan menghormati keputusan mereka berdua".

Lalu dia dengan perlahan mengendong anak tersebut dengan perlahan , Dan Kakek tersebut pun langsung pergi.

 **Jadi gimana menurut anda Fanfic saya ?**

 **Maklum lah sayakan masih Newbie :v**

 **kritik dan review anda akan saya tampung (Jika mood saya baik Tehee~~~)**

 **Jadi itu saja dari saya**

 **GOOD BYE MINNA-SAN :v**


	2. Mengerjai Sang Uchiha

Hai , Minna - San. Bertemu kembali dengan saya Author yang gaje ini , Semoga kalian menyukai Fanfic saya Yaa _. Jadi langsung saja cekidot~~~

 **Disclaimer : anda pasti tau Naruto bukan punya saya , btw foto cover Fanfic Ini pun Bukan Punya Saya.**

 **Warning : Bahasa gak Baku , Gaje , Abal abal , Mungkin mainstream :v , mungkin aja membosan kan , Flame boleh Biar ada pedes pedesnya Dikit , ini Hasil Imajinasi Dari authornya sendiri.**

 ***SKIP LIMA TAHUN KEMUDIAN***

Terlihat dari kejauhan ada seorang anak yang sedang duduk diatas patung wajah para hokage lebih tepatnya dia duduk dipatung wajah yondaime , Anak itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna kuning terang , Dengan gaya rambut yang acak acakan , Memiliki mata biru seperti batu sapphire , Didahinya terdapat kain putih yang mengikat nya , Memakai baju kaos biru dengan lambang Konoha , Memakai celana pendek yang berwarna hitam , Dan menggunakan sandal Shinobi berwarna hitam. Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto atau Ashura.

"Heh hidup ku ini terlalu greget".

Kata Naruto yang mengeluh kesah tentang hidup nya yang greget ini.

Bagaimana tidak , Setiap malam dia dijadikan target pembunuhan oleh rang yang membenci Kyuubi , Karena menggangap bahwa dia adalah monster tersebut atau titisan Kyuubi , Heh odoh sekali mereka.

Bahkan , Dulu saat masih kecil Naruto selalu diperlakukan tidak adil di panti asuhan , Dia selalu saja di bully oleh snak anak panti asuhan , Dia beberapa kali pernah membalas perbuatan anak yang membully dia dengan cara memukul nya , Namun petugas di panti asuhan pun langsung bertindak , Yaitu menendang Si Jinchuriki agar keluar dari panti asuhan , Tak sampai disana dia pun di fitnah oleh petugas itu kalau Naruto ingin membunuh anak tak bersalah.

Tak bersalah ? , It is bullshit.

Naruto pun pasrah karena dipukuli oleh para warga , kalau dia melawan para warga akan semakin mengucilkan kan dia dan mereka akan mem fitnah dia kembali.

Untung nya para Anbu datang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari amuk massa , Karena hal itu Sandaime memberikan Naruto sebuah apartement untuk dia , Kenapa ? kalau dia masih di panti asuhan Naruto pasti diperlakukan dengan tak adil lagi.

Tak hanya itu saja kesialan Si Pirang ini,

Ketika ingin berbelanja pasti saja dia diusir , Bahkan sebelum sempat masuk keruangan toko sudah Ditendang. walaupun ada beberapa toko yang membolehkan dia berbelanja , Itu pun harga dinaikkan menjadi 10 kali lipat dari harga sebenarnya , Malang nya lagi barang yang dijual kepadanya pasti selalu kadaluarsa.

Karena hal itu Naruto dengan terpaksa mencari makanan dihutan , Itu pun hampir berkali kali diterkam binatang buas , Untung dengan refleksnya dia selalu berhasil kabur atau mengecoh binatang buas tersebut.

Lebih parah nya lagi saat dia dulu sudah memiliki hubungan berteman dengan seseorang , Tetapi karena Ibu dari Teman nya rersebut memarahi nya dan melarang agar tak berteman lagi dengan Jinchuriki tersebut , Dia tak bisa lagi berteman dengan dia lagi... , Heh hidup itu keras bung !!!.

Yah , Walaupun dia sebenarnya sudah memiliki teman masa kecil yang dari dulu selalu menemani nya , Orang Tua dia pun tak melarangnya , Namun temannya tersebut tak selama tinggal di Konoha karena dia ikut Orang Tua nya untuk pergi untuk urusan bisnis mereka.

Naruto pun sendirian kembali...

"Oy , Kurama menurutmu sebaik nya kita melakukan apa hari ini ???".

Tanya Naruto dengan nada kebosanan karena tak ada kerjaan untuk dilakukan.

 **'B** **agaimana kalau kau jahili saja clan Uchiha-Teme itu dengan me warnai pakai an mereka dengan warna neon kuning terang hahahah , Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan ?'.**

Naruto pun mengerutkan keningnya karena rencana Kurama sangat kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Kurama , Rencana kau itu sangat kurang kerjaan sekali , Tapiiii aku sangat ingin melihat inkarnasi Kakak ku itu tercengang , Karena melihat pakaian mereka berwarna neon kuning terang wkwkwkwk , Aku akan melakukan nya tengah malam , Bersiap lah Kurama !!!".

Dengan seringaian jahil nya dia pun langsung melompat dari patung Hokage , Dan langsung pergi ke apartement nya dengan cepat.

 **'Heh , Kapan pun Bocah Nakal'**

Naruto langsung nenyeringgai lebar saat mendengar jawaban Bijuu nya tersebut.

 ***CHANGE SCENE***

 **MIDNIGHT**

Tampak dari kejauhan terlihat bocah dengan rambut hitam dengan gaya pantat bebeksedang berjalan menuju komplek Uchiha dengan tenang , Bersama dengan ekspresi poker face di wajahnya , Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke atau Indra.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan adalah celana pendek warna putih , Memakai baju hitam dengan kerah tinggi , Dengan kalung yang berbentuk tiga tomoe bertengger di leher nya , Dan memakai sandal shinobi berwarna biru gelap.

Jika ada yang bertanya tanya kenapa dia baru pulang ditengah malam begini , Jawaban nya adalah berlatih hingga lelah dan menjadi yang terkuat di dunia shinobi ini.

"Entah kenapa atau hanya perasaan ku saja , Nanti akan terjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan".

Saat sudah sampai didepan rumah nya , Dia pun langsung melepaskan sandalnya Dan langsung dia letakkan di rak sepatu dan sandal dengan rapi.

"Aku pulang".

Setelah berkata itu , Tak ada yang menjawab kenapa ? , Karena Kakak nya Itachi sedang dalam misi nya , Ibu nya sedang menggosip diluar rumah , Dan Ayah masih di kantor polisi untuk melakukan pekerjaan nya .

Dia pun langsung ke dapur untuk makan , Dan setelah dia mandi , Dia pun langsung pergi ke kamar nya untuk Bobo/Tidur :v.

Saat Si Uchiha membuka pintu nya dengan perlahan dan menatap kamar nya yang kini penuh dengan warna neon kuning terang , Setelah beberapa saat memproses apa yang diliat nya , Dia pun langsung berkata.

"WHAT THE HELL !!! , SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN BERANINYA DI--".

Ucapan Si Indra/Sasuke langsung terhenti karena orang yang satu satu nya suka jahil dan suka warna neon kuning terang tak lain adalah Naruto/Ashura.

"Beraninya dia melakukan ini , Akan ku balas dia".

Dia pun langsung pergi keluar dari rumah , Dan menggunakan kemampuan sensorik dia untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Ketemu kau Adikku yang keparat".

Sasuke pun langsung mengejar siluet yang berwarna hitam tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto Si Raja Jahil.

Saat dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang mengejar nya , Naruto pun langsung melompat lompat ke atap rumah agar lebih cepat lari , Dari kejaran sang inkarnasi Indra.

"Heheheh , Lihat Kurama si Kakak ku sangat marah besar , Terakhir kali aku lihat wajah seperti tu saat aku memamerkan celana dalam nya di depan umum hahahahahahah , Jadi apa yang kita akan lakukan selanjut nya ???".

Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

 **'Bagaimana kita bertarung dengan dia , Lumayan untuk kita bisa berlatih kemampuan kau saat ini'.**

Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaian Fox miliknya.

"Hmm , Kedengaran nya menarik , Baik lah kurama bersiap lah melakukan rencana B apa bila aku terdesak".

Dengan semangat dia langsung ber balik arah menuju Kakak reinkarnasi nya.

 **'Tentu saja bocah Duren , Hahahah'**

Kurama dengan jahil nya mengejek Naruto.

"Ck , Diam lah kau dasar Furball"

Setelah bertukar ejekan satu sama lain , Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dekat satu sama lain.

"Rasakan ini Adik ku yang kampret"

Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai bertarung dimuka nya.

"Maju lah kakak bedebahhhh"

Mereka berdua sudah menyiap kan kepalan tangan mereka masing masing dan...

 ***FIGHT SCENE***

Bukkk...

Dummm...

Mereka pun saling langsung bertukar pukulan dengan sengit sasuke pun langsung memfokuskan serangan ketekuk leher Naruto , Tetapi Naruto dengan lihai nya menepis serangan itu dengan memukul kan telapak tangan nya Kke pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Tak sampai disana setelah menepis serangan Sasuke tadi , Naruto langsung melakukan serangan menggunakan kaki nya untuk memukul Sasuke di perut nya.

Namun Sasuke langsung menangkap tendangan tersebut lalu menggayunkan Naruto dan melempar Naruto ke atap bangunan lainnya.

Namun Naruto dengan anggun nya membenarkan posisi nya dan mendarat mulus diatap bangunan lainnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kunai dan shuriken mereka masing masing.

Si Uchiha langsung melemparkan shuriken tersebut dalam satu arah , Namun tiba tiba shuriken tersebut menyebar menjadi 6 arah yang berbeda untuk menarget kan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai untuk menangkis serangan shuriken milik Sang Uchiha , Sasuke tak tinggal diam , Dia pun berlari menuju Naruto dengan dua kunai yang dia pegang.

Naruto pun langsung menggunakan dua kunai untuk menangkis serangan Sasuke , Dan saat kunai mereka bertemu muncul percikan api dari kunai mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung melompat saling menjauh , Kemudian mereka kembali meroket menuju lawan mereka masing masing.

Sasuke dengan cepat menggerakkan Kunai nya secara vertikal menuju ke Naruto , Namun si Pirang menahannya , Kemudian Naruto mundur menjauh dan menyiap kan shurikennya untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Naruto dengan cepat melempar enam shuriken menuju ke Sasuke , Sasuke juga melemparkan tujuh kunai.

Enam shuriken yang Naruto lemparkan je Sasuke , Semuanya sudah sasuke tepis menggunakan enam shuriken nya , Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto shuriken ke tujuh milik Sasuke sukses mengenai Naruto dipipi , Terlihat goresan tipis di pipi nya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sial dia berhasil melukai aku , Kakak memang sangat hebat soal senjata'

Naruto pun segera menggelengkan kepala nya , Dan kemudian dia fokus kembali terhadap lawan nya Si Uchiha.

"Heh kelihatan nya kau terluka masih mau lanjut ?".

Setelah mengatakan itu di wajah sasuke muncul seringai.

"Jangan bercanda dengan ku , Ayo kita lanjut kan kembali".

Naruto pun kembali menyiap kan kunai nya.

"Baik lah kalau begitu Adik ku yang keras kepala".

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka kembali bertarung kembali.

Ting...

Ting...Trsstsss...

Ting...Tang...

Setelah beberapa saat beradu kenjutsu dan taijutsu , Mereka pun berhenti sejenak dan memperbaiki irama nafas mereka yang sedang terengah engah karena sudah lelah karena partarungan kecil mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang nasih terengah engah.

"Heh , Kau lumayan juga Adikku yang bodoh".

"Heh , Kau juga sama kakak ku yang bedebah"

Ucap Naruto yang masih terengah engah.

"Namun kau harus membersihkan kamar ku yang sudah kau cat ASHURAAA!!!"

Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspersi cemberut.

'Ck , Sial hal itu terlalu merepotkan untuk ku lakukan , Lebih baik ku kabur saja , Kurama bersiap lah rencana B'.

Sirubah Pun Langsung Me Iyakan Ucapan Si Bocah Pirang.

"Maaf kan aku Kakak , Aku masih ada urusan untuk dilakukan jadi byee Kakak muachhh~~~~".

Disekeliling Naruto tiba tiba muncul sedikit chakra Kyuubi , Dan tiba tiba Naruto langsung menghilang.

"...Fuck , Dasar Adik yang tak bertanggung jawab , Lihat saja nanti ku balas kau".

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung pergi kerumah nya dan membersihkan kamar nya karena ulah Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Naruto maupun Sasuke , Sejak mereka mulai bertarung ada seseorang yang menonton pertarungan tersebut dari kejauhan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon , Dia memiliki mata yang sepenuh nya kuning dan berwarna hitam.

"Ooo , Ashura dan Indra yaa , Menarik"

Seketika saja makhluk tersebut masuk kembali kedalam pohon , Dan dia menghilang.

 ***CHANGE SCENE***

Setelah pertarungan yang nelelahkan tersebut selesai , Naruto tiba tiba saja sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement milik dia.

"Ahh , Aahh , Sial menggunakan chakra kau terlalu dini memang sangat membutuh kan stamina yang besar untuk menanggungnya"

 **'Tentu saja kau masih berumur 5 tahun dan itu sangat terlalu dini , Kamu mungkin bisa menggunakan kekuatan saat kau berumur 12 tahun , Namun tak maksimal , Ideal nya kau harus berumur 16 tahun baru bisa menggunakan nya , Yaa karena kau merupakan keturunan Uzumaki sehingga kau pasti memiliki stamina dan chakra yang berukuran sangat besar , Kita bisa memulai pelatihan chakra aku saat kau berumur 11 tahun , Untuk sekarang kau harus memfokus kan keterampilan mu agar menjadi lebih kuat seperti taijutsu , kenjutsu , ninjutsu , Penggendalian yin dan yang , Atau nungkin fuin jutsu'** Ucap Kurama yang sedang memberikan nasihat kepada Naruto.

"Iya iya aku tau Kurama , Baik lah aku akan tidur dulu , Selamat malam Kurama"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung jatuh yertidur.

 **'Heh , Dasar bocah yang merepotkan'**

Kurama pun meringkuk , Dan menggunakan tanganya sebagai bantal untuk tidur.

 **Yoo Minna - san**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini , Kalau chapter kali ini tak menyenangkan bisa kalian kirim kritikan ke daya.**

 **Mohon maaf ya kalau chapter nya pendek , Nanti akan saya usahan lebih lanjang lagi ok.**

 ** _BYE_**


	3. Akademi

Hai Minna - San , Bertemu kembali lagi dengan saya Author yang gaje :v.

Ngomong ngomong gue minta maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan saya :v , maklum masih newbie cuyyy :v.

Kalau soal yang chapter sebelum nya semua kata awal nya huruf besar , gue minta maaf yaa.

Ya tanpa basa basi , selamat membaca Minna-san.

 **Disclaimer : Anda Pasti Tau Naruto Bukan Punya Saya , Btw Foto Cover Fanfic Ini pun Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Warning : Bahasa Gak Baku , Gaje , Abal abal , Mungkin mainstream :v , mungkin aja membosan kan , Flame boleh Biar ada pedes pedesnya Dikit , ini Hasil Imajinasi Dari authornya sendiri** , **Dan jadwal tak menentu tergantung kesibukan author.**

 *** SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN ***

Dipagi hari yang damai terdapat seorang anak pirang tertentu yang sedang tertidur dengan damai nya di atas kasur.

Namun kedamaian nya tersebut segera berakhir karena Alarm berbunyi dengan keras nya sehingga sang empu terbangun.

"Nghhhh , Dasar alarm sialan ganggu gue tidur aja"

Setelah Naruto menatap jam yang menunjukkan Pukul 08.55 , Seketika saja Naruto terkejut karena hari ini , hari pertama dia masuk ke akademi , Dan akademi dimulai Pukul 09.00 , Dan sisa waktu hanya tersisa tinggal 5 menit lagi.

"OH SHITTT , Kuramaaa kenapa kau tak membangunkan aku sih ?!!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan mandi kilat , Setelah mandi , Dia langsung pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil bajunya , Dan setelah itu dia langsung mengigit sebuah roti di bibir nya , Tak lupa juga membawa gelas yang berisi air agar dia dapat minum , Dia pun langsung melompat keluar jendela dan pergi ke akademi.

Pakaian Naruto yang kini dia pakai adalah kaos putih dengan gambar lambang tekad api , Memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan garis garis vertikal di sisi kanan dan kiri yang berwarna putih , Dan memakai sandal shinobi berwarna hitam.

Sebenarnya Sandaime sendiri yang mendaftarkan naruto untuk mendaftar ke akademi , Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang protes kenapa jinchuriki kyuubi di daftar kan ke akademi , Mereka protes dengan alasan takut kalau si jelmaan kyuubi akan semakin kuat dan membalaskan dendam , Karena mereka dulu menyakiti Naruto dulu.

(Kalau Naruto memang Kyuubi , dari dulu pasti Naruto sudah membunuh mereka , Dan kenapa Kyuubi harus belajar di akademi **LOL :v)**

Namun alasan tersebut di hiraukan oleh Hokage , Dan Naruto tetap di daftarkan ke akademi.

 **'Heh , Entah kenapa saat dia telah ber reinkarnasi , Dia semakin saja ceroboh , sangat berbeda dengan diri dia di masa lalu'** Gumam Kurama , Saat dia melihat Naruto yang terburu buru.

Saat Naruto sudah memakan sarapan pagi nya , Dia pun langsung meminum air yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut , Setelah meminum nya sampai habis , Naruto langsung melempar gelas itu hingga pecah.

"Damn , Kenapa aku melempar gelas itu padahal itu gelas terakhir yang kumiliki".

Naruto pun langsung mengerutu betapa bodoh nya dia , Dia langsung menggelengkan kepala nya dan memfokus kan chakra ke kaki nya agar dia lebih cepat berlari.

Naruto pun dengan cepat melompat lompat di atas atap rumah penduduk desa.

Secara tak sengaja Naruto melihat dua orang aneh yang berlari dengan kencangnya.

"Oi rival abadi ku , Aku pasti akan memenangkan perlombaan ini , Jika aku kalah aku akan menantang mu bermain batu gunting kertas , Jika aku kalah lagi aku akan menantang mu lomba makan ramen"

Ucap pria dengan pakaian hijau ketat , Dan memiliki gaya rambut seperti mangkok.

"Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu Gay ?"

Ucap pria dengan rambut berwarna Abu abu , dengan gaya rambut yang menantang gravitasi , Dan memakai masker di muka nya.

"Beraninya kau Kakashi menghiraukan perkataan ku tadi , Lihat saja nanti akan ku balas kau"

Setelah itu mereka menghilang dengan cepat.

"Apa apa an mereka berdua , Dasar aneh"

Naruto pun kembali fokus berlari , Untuk sampai ke akademi dengan tepat waktu.

 ***BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN***

"Huh , Akhirnya sampai juga"

Setelah dia sampai di akademi Dia Pun langsung masuk ke kelas.

Pemandangan di kelas tersebut sangat ramai , Naruto pun dengan santai berjalan ke dalam kelas tersebut , Naruto pun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari meja yang masih kosong.

Dimeja yang paling pojok , Terdapat seorang anak yang duduk sendirian.

Anak laki laki tersebut memiliki ciri ciri rambut berwarna hitam , Memakai baju kaos hitam , Memakai Celana Panjang berwarna hitam , Dan Memakai sandal shinobi berwarna hitam

Warna kulit dia agak pucat , Dan ekspresi yang dia pakai sekarang adalah CreepySmile :v.

'Pantas tidak ada yang duduk di samping dia , Ekspresi mukanya aja seperti itu'

Pikir Naruto sambil ber sweatdrop.

Naruto pun menghampiri anak tersebut untuk duduk di sebelah dia.

"Hai , Apakah aku boleh duduk disini ?"

Tanya Naruto Dengan Ramah.

Laki laki tersebut menengok ke arah naruto dan menjawab .

"Tentu saja kau boleh duduk Disini kepala duren"

Jawab orang tersebut dengan nada tak bersalah dan ekspresi innocent milik nya.

Di dahi Naruto tiba tiba muncul urat pelipis , Karena marah dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh Si Smilecreepy tersebut.

"Apa apa an kau tiba tiba mengejek aku dengan kepala duren".

Ungkap Naruto dengan marah nya langsung membanting tangannya ke meja.

"Tapi kan Aku benar rambut kau seperti Duren , Dan lagi pula aku tak tau nama kau siapa jadi aku memanggil kau kepala Duren"

Ucap anak tersebut dengan ekpresi muka Fakesmile dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Kau tak perlu menjuluki ku dengan julukan kepala Duren tau , Oh ya nama ku Uzumaki Naruto , Kalau kau siapa nama mu ??? "

Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit jengkel terhadap anak tersebut , karena dia telah mengejek nya tadi.

"Nama ku adalah Sai , Salam kenal yah"

Lalu Sai menggulurkan tangan nya untuk bersalaman dengan si Pirang , Naruto pun dengan senang hati bersalaman dengan sai.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung duduk di samping orang tersebut.

"Oh iya , Kalau bisa hentikan menggunakan ekspresi faxesmile milik kamu itu , Kau tau ekspresi tersebut sedikit mengganggu"

"Maaf kan aku yah , Soal nya aku membaca buku ini kalau kau ingin memiliki teman dan orang sekitar ramah terhadap kamu , Kau harus sering tersenyum , Itu lah yang di katakan di dalam buku ini"

Lalu Si Faxesmile tersebut memperlihatkan buku tersebut.

"Cara untuk ber sosialisasi dengan benar"

Lalu Naruto menatap Sai dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Untuk apa kau membaca buku tak berguna tersebut , Kalau kau ingin orang di sekitar kamu ramah kau harus berbuat baik ke mereka , kau tau itu"

Lalu Sai mengganguk kan kepala.

'Oh , Begitu ya , nanti aku akan mencoba saran tersebut'

Pikir Sai dengan ekspresi serius nya.

"Aku akan pikirkan tentang itu"

Ucap sai dengan seriusnya.

Tiba tiba saja masuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut keriting , Memakai kaca mata , Dan memakai kimono shinobi berwarna pink , Seketika saja kelas yang awal nya ribut tersebut , menjadi tenang.

"Hai Murid murid , Mulai saat ini saya akan menjadi guru kalian selama tiga tahun ke depan , Oh iya perkenal kan nama saya Suzume"

" Hai , Sensei "

Ucap semua murid dengan serempak

Tiba tiba saja pandangan suzume tertuju terhadap Naruto.

'Heh , Kenapa aku harus mengajar dia , Kalau saja bukan Hokage yang menyuruh ku , Aku pasti tak sudi mengajari nya'.

Naruto pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan guru nya tersebut.

'Heh , Guru ku juga pasti membenci ku , Seperti kehidupan ku di akademi pasti sangat merepotkan'.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap Naruto dengan silau kebencian , Suzume pun mulai mengajar tentang sejarah Konoha.

"Murid murid semua , Pertama tama kita akan membahas tentang konoha dan sejarah , Setelah itu kita akan mempelajari hokage hokage terdahulu".

"Iya , Bu"

Dengan terpaksa para murid harus mendengarkan pelajaran sejarah yang membosan kan tersebut , Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang bersemangat mendengarkan nya.

'Hmmmm , Sangat membosankan , Aku sudah tau tentang sejarah Konoha dan para Hokage dengan sangat detail , Palingan dia menceritakan nya tidak sampai detail detail nya'

Naruto memutuskan untuk menatap langit yang sangat indah , Dari pada mendengar pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan tersebut.

Setelah guru tersebut selesai mengajar kan pelajaran sejarah , Guru tersebut berencana membagikan buku buku tentang pelajaran agar murid murid mempelajari.

Suzume sejenak menatap Naruto dengan silau kebencian , Kemudian dia menatap buku yang dipegang nya.

'Lebih baik aku memberikan buku ini untuk anak itu , Agar dia menjadi pecundang heheheh'

Pikir Suzume , Kemudian dia mengambil buku yang berada rak nya Khusus untuk Naruto.

"Baik lah anak anak , Ibu akan memberikan buku untuk kalian , Ibu berharap kalian akan membaca buku ini di rumah".

"Baik lah , Ibu"

Lalu Guru tersebut berjalan ke arah murid murid nya untuk membagikan buku tersebut.

Dan tersisa buku terakhir untuk Naruto , Suzume kemudian menghampiri Naruto , Dan menatap Naruto dengan silau keras.

Setelah buku tersebut di berikan ke Naruto , Suzume ber balik arah menuju ke meja nya , Kemudian Naruto membuka buku yang di berikan oleh guru nya tersebut , Dan ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi cemburut.

'Apa apa an ini kenapa informasi di buku ini salah semua , Oohhh mungkin guru ku ini ingin men sabotase diriku agar aku menjadi bodoh ??? , Tak akan kubiar kan hal tersebut terjadi !!!'.

Pikir Naruto dengan ekspresi seringai fox milik nya.

"Baik lah saya akan mengakhiri pelajaran untuk hari ini , Semoga kalian besok menghadiri kelas ini dengan tepat waktu.

"Baiklah , Ibu"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Murid nya , Suzume dengan perlahan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Huh , Akhirnya berakhir juga"

Naruto kemudian meregangkan tubuh nya yang kaku , Karena terlalu lama duduk.

'Lebih baik aku berlatih saja lah , Tapi kalau gak ada teman berlatih gak akan berseru , Kalau Sasuke pasti akan menolak Huhhhh , hmmm aku ajak sai saja lah , Mungkin saja kalau dia mau berlatih bersama'.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sai.

"Oi , Sai kalau boleh kamu mau gak berlatih bersama ?"

"Oh Naruto , Tapi aku minta maaf yah , Soalnya setelah pulang dari akademi ada yang mau ku lakukan"

"Begitu yaa , Baik lah aku mengerti , Aku pulang dulu ya Sai , Sampai Jumpa"

"Bye"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Sai , Naruto dengan perlahan pergi menuju ke lapangan untuk melakukan pelatihan nya.

Dalam perjalanan nya , Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat suatu tempat Yang merupakan taman bermain untuk anak anak , Disana ada beberapa anak yang sedang bermain dengan ceria nya , Si Pirang pun menatap nya dengan sendu , Kenapa ? , Karena Naruto iri terhadap anak anak tersebut , Mereka dengan riang bermain ditaman tersebut

"Heh , Aku iri terhadap mereka , Anak anak tersebut menikmati masa kecil nya yang indah itu , Sedang kan aku yang saat ini sedang pergi untuk berlatih , Yahhh aku berlatih sih karena kewajiban ku sendiri , Jika aku lemah , Pasti akan ada orang yang ingin menyakiti diriku karena itu aku harus menjadi lebih kuat , Padahal sih aku ingin menikmati kehidupan kembali diriku ini , Ampun deh".

Naruto kemudian berlari ke atas perumahan warga , Lalu dia kemudian melompat lompat dengan cepat nya , Untuk pergi ke lapangan latihan.

Setelah Naruto sampai kelapangan latihan

, Naruto pun sedang memikirkan latihan apa yang akan dilakukan nya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin akan aku lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu , Setelah itu aku akan melakukan latihan kontrol chakra".

Setelah itu Naruto melakukan pemanasan yaitu , Berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 500 kali , 100 kali push up , 100 kali sith up , 100 kali pull up.

Yah walaupun hal tersebut terlalu berlebihan untuk anak yang berumur 6 tahun , Tapi Naruto memiliki stamina monster , Jadi apa boleh buat.

" Huh capek juga , Yosh Saat nya melakukan latihan kontrol chakra".

Setelah mengatakan itu , Naruto berlari ke arah sungai lalu melompat ke arahnya , Naruto pun mengalir kan chakra nya menuju kaki nya agar dia bisa berdiri di permukaan air.

"Yosh saat nya berlatih".

Naruto kemudian mengambil shuriken yang ter selip di kantong celana nya.

Lalu Si Pirang kemudian memfokus kan tatapan nya terhadap target nya yaitu 10 pohon yang sudah Naruto gambar seperti lingkaran target.

'Aku harus mengenakan semua target itu , Tetapi juga harus tetap fokus dengan chakra yang ku gunakan untuk berdiri di air'.

Naruto kemudian berlari dan melakukan gerakan lompatan tinggi western roll , Lalu Naruto dengan lihai nya melempar kan 3 shuriken tersebut ke pohon tersebut.

Pada awal nya hanya keliatan 1 shuriken saja yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto , Lalu tiba tiba saja muncul percikan api dari shuriken tersebut , Dan muncul lah 3 shuriken yang melesat ke arah target yang berbeda , Setelah shuriken tersebut mengenai pohon , Namun Shuriken tersebut tak mengenai titik target dengan tepat walupun meleset beberapa centimeter.

Lalu Naruto kembali fokus terhadap target selanjut nya , Si Uzumaki kemudian melakukan gerakan backflip untuk melemparkan 2 shuriken tersebut , 2 shuriken tersebut mengenai sasaran dengan tepat , Naruto pun senang dalam hati nya , Namun...

Naruto kehilangan fokus nya dan ia akhir nya terjatuh ke sungai tersebut ,

Naruto pun berusaha berenang ke tepian.

"Hah , Padahal tadi hampr saja , Memang sih jika memiliki kapasitas chakra yang besar pasti akan mempersulit dalam melakukan kontrol chakra , Namun aku tak akan menyerah aku akan mencoba nya sampai bisa".

Naruto pun kemudian melompat ke sungai tersebut untuk melanjutkan kan latihan nya , Tanpa di ketahui Naruto ada seorang gadis yang sedang menonton latihan Naruto , Di mata gadis tersebut terdapat sinar yang berbinar karena menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum.

"Wow , Dia sangat mengagumkan".

Lalu gadis tersebut secara perlahan meninggal kan tempat itu , Agar Si Inkarnasi Ashura tersebut tak mengetahui kalau dia ada di sana.

Setelah gadis tersebut menghilang dari tempat tersebut , Naruto tiba tiba merasakan kalau ada orang yang sedang mengguntit dia.

"Brbrr , Kok gue tiba tiba merasa kalau ada orang yang sedang mengawasi gue , Mungkin itu hanya khayalan ku saja , Yosh aku akan mencoba lagi sampai aku ber hasil".

Naruto pun kembali melakukan latihan lagi sampai dia bisa menguasai teknik berjalan diatas air dengan baik.

 ***BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN***

"Hosh hosh , Latihan ini sangat melelah kan sekali".

Naruto kemudian merebahkan diri nya ditanah yang penuh dengan rumput , Lalu dia menatap ke atas langit yang sudah gelap gulita yang ditemani oleh bintang yang ber kelip kelip dan bulan yang bersinar.

"Malam ini sangat indah yaaa".

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto menatap langit untuk menikmati pemandangan angkasa raya , Naruto kemudian meregangkan tubuh nya , Dan Naruto kembali ber diri.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja lah , terlebih lagi aku sangat lapar sekali , lebih baik aku pergi ke ichiraku ramen untuk makan saja deh , Stok ramen ku di rumah sudah habis".

Kemudian Naruto dengan cepat berlari menuju ke ichiraku ramen , setelah Naruto keluar dari lapangan latihan , Naruto melompat ke atas bangunan kemudian melompat lompat di atas atap penduduk desa.

Jika Naruto ber jalan lewat jalan biasa pasti saja ada masalah yang sangat menjengkel kan , Seperti di lihat penduduk dengan silau kebencian , mendengar cemoohan orang , Atau mungkin saja ada seseorang ingin membunuh dia , Jadi Naruto mengambil jalur yang aman dan tidak merepotkan.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto melompat lompat akhir nya Naruto sampai di ichiraku.

Kemudian dia memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Yooo Paman , Sudah agak lama aku tak kesini , Bagaimana kabar mu Paman ?"

Lalu Naruto segera duduk di kursi yang sudah di siap kan oleh kedai tersebut.

"Oh , Naruto aku baik baik saja , Ngomong ngomong kamu ke mana saja , Kemarin kamu tak mampir kesini , Apakah kamu sedang sibuk ?".

Bukan hal aneh jika semua orang tau jika Si Pirang menyukai ramen dengan sepenuh hati , Jika Naruto sehari saja tidak makan ramen , Maka kemungkinan besar dia dalam mood yang sangat buruk , Seperti saat Naruto di kerjai oleh Sasuke dengan cara mem bakar semua ramen milik dia yang merupakan limited edition , Dan Si Uchiha tersebut tak lupa juga menempel kan foto ramen yang sedang terbakar di dinding di kamar milik nya.

Pertama kali naruto menyukai ramen saat dia di ajak oleh Hokage saat umur 4 tahun , Pada awal Naruto ragu untuk ikut makan bersama sandaime , dia ragu karena , takut kalau pelayan di restoran tersebut membenci nya , Yang mungkin saja ingin meracuni makanan milik Naruto , Namun hal tersebut di bantah seketika saja , Karena pelayanan di kedai tersebut menyambut Hokage , Dan Naruto dengan ramah sekali , Pada awal nya dia pikir senyuman tersebut hanya di tunjuk kan untuk Hokage , Namun Naruto sadar kalau pelayanan tersebut juga tersenyum tulus kepada dia tanpa ter paksa , Setelah pelayan tersebut menghidangkan ramen untuk mereka berdua , Naruto dengan cepat memakan makanan tersebut , Setelah hari itu Naruto mulai men dewakan ramen karena ke enakan nya tersebut , Heh sungguh memori yang indah.

"Heheheh , Maaf kan aku paman soal nya aku sibuk berlatih , Oh ya Paman di mana ayame ? , Dari tadi aku tak melihat".

Kemudian Orang Tua tersebut menyeringai Nakal.

"Hohhh , Apa kah kau rindu dengan ayame hmmm , jangan jangan kau menyukai ayameee hmmm".

Tiba tiba saja muncul blush on di pipi Dia , Kemudian Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-a-ada ada saja kau paman , Mana mungkin aku menyukai ayame".

"Hohhh , Benarkah itu , Ucapan kau dengan ekspresi di wajah mu itu sangat ber tolak belakang".

Kemudian Naruto menghentakkan ke dua tangan ke meja.

"Diam lah paman , Lebih baik kau buatkan aku Miso ramen ekstra besar , Sekarang juga !!!".

"Dasar kau ini tak bisa di bawa bercanda saja , Baiklah tunggu 5 menit ramen akan siap".

Kemudian Naruto bergumam.

"Ck dasar".

Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan Ayame saat Si Pirang berkunjung ke kedai untuk makan ramen.

Naruto mengakui Ayame gadis sangat cantik , Bagaimana tidak wajah nya yang bulat , warna kulit nya yang bening , Dan rambut cokelat nya membuat menambah kesan kecantikan nya tersebut.

Umur Naruto dan ayame ber beda 4 tahun , Karena hal itu Naruto menganggap Ayame sebagai Kakak.

Setelah Naruto melamun yang sedang memikir kan sesuatu , Tiba tiba di kagetkan kan dengan suara mangkok.

"Ramen miso ekstra besar sudah siap , Selamat menikmati".

Naruto menatap ramen tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar binar , Naruto pun segera menyantap ramen tersebut , Setelah Naruto mencicipi beberapa ramen tersebut mata Naruto lebar terbuka.

'Hmmm , Kok ada rasa sayuran dalam ramen ini , Namun rasa ini tak menghilangkan kelezatan nya malah membuat ramen nya lebih enak dari pada sebelum nya , Ini perpaduan yang sempurna'.

Naruto pun segera menatap teuchi , Teuchi yang merasa di tatap oleh Naruto tiba tiba menyeringai.

"Hmmm , Bagaimana lebih enak kan , Ini ada resep ku yang baru , Karena kebanyakan orang orang berpikir kalau ramen itu makanan yang sangat tak sehat , Tiba tiba saja aku merasa termotivasi untuk membuat ramen dengan resep rahasia yang sehat dan pas untuk diet para wanita".

"Oh benar kah itu , Pantas saja perpaduan rasa nya sempurna , rasa ramen nya pun semakin lebih lezat".

"Heheheh , Liat kan aku ini hebat".

Setelah beberapa saat teuchi membanggakan diri nya.

Naruto pun berdiri , Dan segera ingin mengambil uang untuk membayar ramen yang dia makan tadi , Namun hal tersebut di hentikan oleh paman tersebut.

"Naruto kau tak perlu membayar , Ramen tersebut ku jadikan test objek percobaan untuk resep baru ku , Jadi aku memilih kau untuk mencoba ramen baruku karena kau pelanggan setia".

"Hoh , Benar kah itu paman terima kasih banyak yaaa , Aku ingin pulang dulu yaa , Byee paman".

"Bye"

Naruto kembali melompat ke atap bangunan rumah penduduk , Lalu dia melompat lompat , Tanpa secara tak sengaja Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang sedang di kelilingi oleh orang yang sedang mabuk.

Ciri ciri gadis tersebut adalah memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua yang dia gerai kan panjang rambut tak terlalu panjang hingga sampai ke punggung atasnya saja , 2 poni yang membingkai wajah nya , Dengan poni gaya hime , memakai yukata berwarna biru tua , Dan mata yang berwarna Putih pucat yang indah.

"Hei anak manis , Mau ikut bersama kami nanti kami akan memberikan permen untuk mu loh , Benerkan teman teman".

Lalu teman nya tersebut menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Diam kau dasar sampah masyarakat lebih baik kau pergi dari jalan ku , Aku mau pulang ke rumah".

"Untuk ukuran anak manis kecil seperti mu , Kau memang memiliki mulut yang pedas yah , Namun aku akan menangkapmu untuk kujadi kan sebagai budak sexs ku hahahahah , Teman teman tangkap dia".

Setelah melihat itu Naruto berencana menyelamat kan gadis tersebut , Namun...

Gadis tersebut dengan cepat melompat ke belakang sebelum tangan pemabuk tersebut menyentuh nya.

"Berani nya kau ingin menyentuk aku , Akan ku balas".

Setelah mengatakan itu dia dengan cepat berlari ke arah pria tersebut.

Lalu gadis tersebut memukul orang tersebut di bagian perut nya menggunakan telapak tangan nya , Lalu pria tersebut menabrak ke arah tanah dengan kasar nya , Lalu dia jatuh pingsan.

Lalu gadis tersebut menatap 2 orang yang tersisa.

"Maju kesini , Dasar lemah".

"Apa berani nya kau mengejek kami lemah , Lihat saja akan ku balas kau".

Lalu pria tersebut berlari ke arah gadis tersebut sambil melayangkan pukulan ke arah gadis tersebut.

Dengan santai nya gadis tersebut menepis pukulan tersebut dengan menggunakan tangan nya , Setelah itu gadis itu melompat ke atas dengan cepat menendang muka pria itu dengan keras.

"Satu telah tumbang sekarang giliran kau selanjut nya".

Tanpa aba aba gadis tersebut dengan cepat melesat ke arah punggung pria tersebut , Lalu dia memukul titik saraf pria tersebut dengan tujuan untuk melumpuh kan pemabuk tersebut.

"Heh , Itu mudah sekali lebih baik aku pulang ah , Mungkin saja saat ini sedang mencari ku".

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut gadis yang memiliki mata pucat tersebut berjalan dengan santai nya menjauh dari tempat pria yang telah pingsan tersebut.

Naruto yang telah melihat kejadian tersebut , kemudian menghela napas dengan leganya.

"Untung saja dia bisa bertarung , Lebih baik aku pulang untuk tidur saja ahh".

Lalu Naruto kembali meloncat loncat untuk pulang ke apartement.

setelah Naruto sampai ke apartement nya , Lalu dia membuka pintu dia dengan perlahan , Lalu melepas kan sandal nya dan meletakkan nya di rak sepatu.

Naruto pun masuk ke kamar mandi nya untuk membersihkan badan nya dari kotoran bekas latihan.

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto masuk ke kamar nya , Lalu membuka rak baju untuk mengambil piyama tidur nya , Setelah Naruto selesai memakai piyama nya tersebut , dengan perlahan dia menghampiri tempat tidur nya untuk merebahkan tubuh nya yang kelelahan.

"Huh , Akhirnya gue bisa beristirahat juga"

Dengan perlahan Naruto menutup mata nya untuk pergi tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Naruto menutup mata nya , Terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari Si Pirang kita , Yang telah pergi tidur dengan damai nya.

 **MORNING**

Terdengar bunyi alarm yang keras di sebuah apartement yang sederhana.

Didalam apartement terdapat seorang anak yang memiliki Kumis di pipinya yang sedang berusaha mematikan alarm dengan malasnya.

Setelah dia selesai mematikan alarm tersebut dia berjalan dengan malas ke kamar mandi , Setelah dia selesai mandi Naruto kemudian mengambil pakaian nya yang seperti kemarin dan tak lupa juga dia mengikat kain putih didahinya.

Lalu Naruto berdiri di cermin untuk memeriksa apakah dia sudah rapi.

"Hmmm , Keliatan nya sudah rapi".

Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur untuk makan pagi , Setelah makan pagi , Naruto mengambil sandal nya dan memasangkannya di kaki nya.

"Kembali ke akademi lagi , Sungguh merepotkan".

Lalu Naruto meloncat ke ke atap untuk pergi ke akademi seperti biasanya.

Setelah sampai ke akademi , Naruto pun memasuki akademi dan berjalan di lorong lorong lorong ke akademi.

Setelah Naruto sampai di depan pintu kelas nya , Dia menggeser nya ke arah kanan , Saat pintu itu terbuka , Mata Naruto melebar terkejut karena pemandangan kelas tersebut agak aneh sekali.

Di sana ada anak berambut hitam yang sedang menggosokkan gigi anak berambut coklat , Ekspresi anak berambut coklat terlihat sedang kesakitan.

"Sini aku sikat kan gigimu , agar gigi mu tak berwarna kuning lagi".

Dengan tenang nya Sai melanjutkan tugas nya tersebut tanpa memperhatikan anak yang sedang dia **tolong** merintih kesakita.

Naruto pun dengan cepat menghampiri Sai.

"Sai , Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anak itu".

"Oh Naruto aku hanya sedang menolong anak ini , Aku merasa kasihan karena gigi anak ini berwarna kuning , Aku memikir kan saran yang kau berikan kemarin jadi aku akan membantu orang".

"Tapi bukan seperti ini juga sih , Ini terlalu berlebihan".

Sedangkan orang yang melihat kejenakaan tersebut hanya ber sweatdrop berjamaah.

Tampak dari pojok kelas , Terlihat seorang gadis berambut warna biru tua yang sedang melihat Naruto dengan senyuman sayu.

Lalu gadis itu tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Pria itu lucu sekali yah".

 **Yee akhir nya selesai juga ~~~~.**


End file.
